mrmps2002fandomcom-20200216-history
Spamcan and Class 40 (Characters)
Spamcan and Bowler are two very troublesome diesels. Spamcan is also known as 199 and D199, and Bowler is also known as Class 40, Diesel 261, D261, The "Bowled Out" Diesel, and The Diesel. They where the main antagonists Kekree24 Studio's series, and are the secondary antagonists in Mrmps2002's series, their positions as main antagonists are taken by Diesel 10, P.T. Boomer, and The Master Plotter, respectively. Backstories: Bowler was sent to Sodor to assist the engines with goods and express work during Stepney's visit, but only insulted the other engines by saying they were out-of-date. He got his comeuppance when an inspector's bowler hat jammed in his air intake, leaving Duck and Stepney to take the Express for him. While everyone was farewelling Stepney, he crept away, leaving behind "a rather nasty smell, and a battered bowler hat". Spamcan came on trial to Sodor with another diesel engine, Bear. D199 soon made himself an enemy of the steam engines when he claimed that "steam engines spoil our image", saying Diesels are more reliable. The next day, Spamcan ironically failed and had to be helped home by Henry. He was soon sent home in disgrace. History: We first met them in the episode "Duties of The Diesels", when they where sent away for causing confusion and delay on the railway. The two went into a life of crime, stealing the NW Brakevan and some trucks. These schemes where stopped by Douglas, however the two escape into the Old Engine Shed. When The Fat Controller looked for the two, he forgets to check the shed. The diesels try to scape, but ram into themselves. In Season 6, Spamcan tried to cause trouble for his boss, Diesel 10. These plans were spoiled by Flying Scotsman. In Season 7, Class 40 and Spamcan stole Toad and tried to push him into the sea. However, Diesel wanted the credit and shoves the two into the water. This episode was called "The Final Fate of Spamcan", but Keekre24 said they would return, possibly in Season 9. However, TWR left at the end of Season 8, so this was their official "Final Fate" in his series. MrMPS2002 Series: The diesels somehow got back on the railway after the events of K24's "The Final Fate of Spamcan", and tried a scheme similar to their first one. They failed at this, and in an effort to take over, they teamed up with Diesel 10. In "Diesel 10's Attack", these two served as comic relief. They appear throught the movie, doing Diesel 10's bidding. After they exit the Magic Railway, however, Diesel 10 reveals he has been lying about making them Controller of the railway after he took over the railway. Faced with that, the diesels vow never to work with him again. In "Diesel Days", the two diesels become Diesel 10's minions again, after being threatend by "Pinchy". They fail at this effort too, however After a trial for "rampaging through Sodor" and a failed experiment involving renumbering Spamcan and having him return to the railway as an new engine, "Old Stuck-Up", they where ready to quit, but Diesel 10 wanted one last effort before their departure. In "The Final Fate of Spamcan and Class 40", the diesels tried every trick they knew and almost suceeded, but they where scrapped after being rammed by some Troublesome Trucks. Spamcan is being repaired in the Dieselworks for "Reasons to be explained" in Mrmps2002's 1-Year Video. The diesels where apperently rebuilt and will be seen in "The Last Stand", working for Diesel 10 and the Master Plotter. Personality: These diesels are sarcastic, rude, mean, and evil. They appear to be D-10's favorite minions. They are not afraid to crack a joke from time to time though, and are often the comic relief of the specials they appear in. They also are very reckless and often get caught due to this. However, the two diesels seem to care for one another. The two diesels also seem to get in arguments among themselves. Trivia: *It is assumed they tried more schemes to take over the railway off-screen, such as an "Exploding Coal Heap Accident", mentioned by Spamcan in Mrmps2002's "Spamcan and Class 40". *The two diesels are reffured to as "brothers" in Mrmps2002's "Spamcan". This is not possible, as they are two differant classes of diesel. *The two are also called brothers of Bear in Mrmps2002's "The New Diesels". This is also not possible, for Bear is not a Class 40 (Bowler), or a Class 44 (Spamcan).